


It's All Worth It

by Momofraise



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alpha Park Seonghwa, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cute Kids, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, M/M, Married Life, Married Seongjoong, Omega Kim Hongjoong, Slice of Life, family life, naughty phone conversation, teary-eyed joong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:00:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27648553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momofraise/pseuds/Momofraise
Summary: Hongjoong is busy folding laundry when he gets a phone call from his alpha, who is on a business trip and misses him dreadfully.~~~Domestic slice of life ABO Seongjoong!
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 6
Kudos: 99





	It's All Worth It

Hongjoong was folding clean laundry on his bed while the kids played in the living room when his phone started ringing. 

He paused the Zico song playing and put the call on speaker. 

“Hey babe,” he said, full lips grinning. He wasn’t expecting a call from his mate so early in the day. He usually called him in the evening after the kids went to bed. 

“Hi love, what are you up to?” Seonghwa asked warmly. 

“Folding laundry, what else? I’m starting to think that laundry is my new hobby,” Hongjoong answered drily. 

He heard Seongwha’s breathy laugh through the phone. 

“I bet everything smells like you now,” Seonghwa replied, his voice huskier. “Oranges and cream.”

Hongjoong knew that tone. He put down the toddler onesie he was folding and picked up the phone, turning off speaker phone. 

“Babe, you know what it does to me when you talk like that,” he pouted, knowing that the tone would drive Hwa wild. 

“I miss you,” Seonghwa growled. “I wish I didn’t have to be on this stupid business trip.” 

Hongjoong felt a tiny bit of slick seep through. They hadn’t been parted from each other for this long since Hongjoong had gone to the US to study abroad in college. (That had been for six months and Seonghwa had flown to see him a couple times during their heats and ruts.)

It had been a week and a half, and Hongjoong was starting to go a little crazy. The kids missed their Appa, and it wasn’t easy to take care of three kids on his own. Their youngest, Hanjae, was 15 months old and needed Hongjoong a lot. He was grateful that their oldest, Hajoon, was seven and able to do some chores and help with the baby. Their middle son, Jiseok, was four and fiercely independent. He didn’t need as many cuddles as the other two, but he loved it when Hongjoong read out loud to him. 

Frankly, Hongjoong was exhausted and needed some lovin.’ He ran a hand through his light brown hair. 

“I miss you too,” he sighed. “You only have a few days left though. And think of the bonus you got! The extra money will come in really handy.” 

“Yeah, I guess you’re right.” Hongjoong heard some rustling in the background. “It’s just…I want to scent you all over and suck on your neck…”

“Hwa…the kids are just in the other room…”

“Then I’ll lick your nipples and make you so wet your slick will be dripping off the bed…”

Hongjoong started squirming on the bed as he imagined his mate on top off him, tongue going wild. 

“I need you, Joong. You keep me sane, you keep me going.” 

Hongjoong’s panties were now wet with slick and he felt teary and turned on. “I love you, Seonghwa.” 

“Baby, did you make a mess?” Seonghwa asked softly. 

Hongjoong sniffed. “Yes, and it’s all your fault, meanie.”

“Punish me when I get back.”

“Oh, you know I will! I’ve got all this laundry to fold and put away, dinner to make, and baths to give. How dare you turn me on and get me all wet,” Hongjoong pouted. “You’re an evil distraction.” 

Seonghwa chuckled (how dare he!) and Hongjoong started giggling. He couldn’t stay mad at his mate for long. 

“Thanks for working so hard for us, Hwa.” 

“You and the kids are my world, Joong. It’s an honor.” 

Hongjoong felt tears start again (is his heat coming up already?) but the moment was interrupted by a shrill cry from the living room. 

“Uh oh, sounds like Hanjae is upset. I put him in the exersaucer to play and bounce around, but it sounds like he’s tired of it now.” 

“That’s okay, you do what you need to do. Thanks for talking to me even though you’re busy.”

“Of course, Hwa,” Hongjoong said with a smile. “Thank you for calling me. Call me tonight?”

“You bet. Love you.”

“Love you too, Hwa.” 

Hongjoong hung up and went into the living room. Hanjae was crying and trying to climb out of the exersaucer, while Hajoon was playing video games and Jiseok was building something complicated with the magnet tiles. 

“There, there, little one. Mama is here,” Hongjoong cooed, picking up the toddler, who immediately clamped his arms around Hongjoong’s neck. 

He chuckled and breathed in the soft cotton toddler scent. The pediatrician thought Hanjae would be an omega like Hongjoong and he was excited about that; he would make sure to guide him and be there for him as he grew up. 

Hanjae loosened his arms and pulled back to touch Hongjoong’s face. 

“Mama?” he said, his little voice warbling. His eyes were wide and starry like Seonghwa’s, and Hongjoong loved how Hanjae always looked at the world like he was seeing everything for the first time. 

“I’m here. I was just talking to Appa on the phone.”

“Abba!” the toddler shrieked in excitement. 

“Is he coming home soon?” Hajoon asked, looking up from the Nintendo Switch. He looked the most like Hongjoong but had Seonghwa’s penchant for cleaning and helping. 

“Yep, in a few days. I’ll make his favorite chicken to celebrate.” 

“Yum,” hummed Jiseok. He was quiet, reserved, and intelligent, and had Seonghwa’s smile. Hongjoong treasured their reading time. 

Hongjoong smiled and hoisted Hanjae onto his hip. “Let’s go check your diaper, busy bee. Then we’ll see what we have for dinner.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! Thank you so much for reading this!   
> Okay, I'm going to be real here. I wrote this because when I was folding laundry for myself and my kiddos, I remembered some things my boyfriend did a couple weeks ago and was like "No! Momo, don't get turned on! You've got laundry to fold and lunch to make! This is not the time to be getting all hot and bothered!" 
> 
> I feel like Omega!Hongjoong would find himself in that predicament and then POOF I wrote a fic. I am proud of myself haha 
> 
> I plan to write more slice of life in this universe because it was so cute and fun! 
> 
> Kudos and comments much loved and appreciated! Take care dears!! <3


End file.
